


Me, you and my son.

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Finding out about son, Love, father - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity meet Connor for first time. </p>
<p>Also a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, you and my son.

They came back to Starling City about five months ago. It was a hard decision to make as their blissful life far away from their old lives was everything they wanted and needed but Thea needed help, Oliver’s city needed a hero and he couldn’t stay away from being a hero anymore longer.

Felicity wasn’t sure how they life would look after coming back. She was nervous despite them spending five months together she knew Starling was a place bringing back old memories.

“We will be fine.” Oliver whispered to her one time after a night full of love making.

This was the last night of their ‘freedom’ when they knew nothing could interrupt them so they made the best of it not leaving the bed for hours.

“I know.” She said softly kissing his chest and cuddling more into his warm body.

And they were fine. For five months they were more than good, they were everything.

Of course their relationship had ups and downs especially when Oliver was going out and coming back hurt.

This was the the constant biggest argument in their relationship. Even if Oliver tried really hard to be more careful and Felicity was more than thankful for that she couldn’t help of the feeling of nervousness and fear when he was out there fighting the crime.

But he came back to her every single time and after heated arguments they had the best make up sex.

They lived together because how could they not. After spending every single day together for five months they couldn’t imagine a single day without one and another.

Oliver loved waking up to his blonde girlfriend’s body curled next to him and Felicity loved waking up to her personal heater wrapped around her like a blanket.

Everything was going great and then it happened.

Oliver head to Central City to help Barry one more time.

Due to Felicity’s tight schedule as she was the newest CEO of…well the company still was being renamed, she couldn’t go with him but she believed in the Star Lab team to take good care of her boyfriend.

When he came back after few days and appeared in their new lair Felicity threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

“I missed you.” She whispered into his ear.

Oliver wrapped his arms around. Her it felt really good to have her so close again. He never thought it was possible to miss someone the way he missed Felicity.

“I missed you too, so much.” He kissed her temple not letting go of her.

They was he was holding her and how his whole body was still tensed, Felicity knew something was wrong.

She pulled back but only few inches. “Are you hurt?” She asked looking him in the eyes.

“No.” He shook his head.

There was something in his eyes. He was hiding something, or he was trying to find the right words to tell her. Something was definitely bothering him.

Felicity pulled away from him and he let her.

“What’s wrong then?” She asked crossing her arms.

“I found out about something while I was in Central City.” He started slowly as he looked at her.

Felicity didn’t move, she just kept looking at him, waiting for explanation.

“I….” Oliver started but couldn’t find the right words. He moved to the metal table and picked up one of his arrows.

His girlfriend knew better than to push him for information. Oliver was way more open with her, he told her some stuff about the island and the time he was away but it was only because she was patiently waiting for him to open up.

She sighed seeing how tortured he was. She slowly walked up to him and rubbed his back in comfort.

“Whatever it is we are going to deal with it, together.” She said wrapping her arms around his stomach and hugging him.

This was all that Oliver needed, to know that she was there for him, that she wouldn’t leave no matter what.

“I have a son.” He said quickly.

The words coming out felt like a relief.

Felicity tensed behind him and he knew this information shocked her.

He slowly turned around to look at her.

“It happened a long time ago.” He started. “The girl told me she miscarried and there was no baby anymore but apparently it was a lie.” Oliver sighed. “My mother paid her to vanish from my life so she did.” He closed his eyes looking somewhere above Felicity’s head. “I am not even surprised. I was such a fucked up when I heard there was no baby anymore I was relieved, I wouldn’t be a good father.”

Felicity kept being quiet. She was waiting for him to let out everything that was bothering him but she did raise her hand and touched his cheek making him look at her. She needed him to know even if this was scaring and shocking she was not going anywhere.

He saw all the love in her eyes and for the first time since few days he relaxed.

“I bumped into her one day and heard her talking to someone and she referred to her as a mother so I asked I had to know and she told me everything.” Oliver leaned and pressed his forehead against Felicity’s. “I am a father.” He whispered.

Felicity did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him.

He wrapped around her sicking for a comfort and love and peace that she always gave him.

They stayed like that for a while all the things from outside word no mattering at all.

Felicity scratched the back of his neck and she felt his lips on her own. He was shielding from everything, he just wanted her to protect him, he wasn’t sure from what though.

“Oliver.” She said his name softly not wanting to startle him.

It took him few more moments to finally pull back from her. His eyes were sad and it was such a change from how he was feeling for the last couple months.

“The man you used to be wouldn’t be a good father we both know that but the man you are now.” She touched his cheek and when he looked at her she smiled. “You will be a good father I have no doubt of that.”

Oliver don’t know what he did in his life to deserve this amazing and so thoughtful girl. 

“I love you.” He said lightly brushing his nose against hers. “You know this doesn’t change anything between us.”

Felicity leaned up and kissed him. “I know.” She said even if deep inside she knew it was going to change things maybe not directly between them but it would change things for Oliver for sure.

____

Week after Oliver found out about his son he and Felicity traveled to Central City to meet with him.

He arranged the meeting with Sandra. They decided to not tell Connor that Oliver was his father yet but they definitely wanted to introduce them and Oliver wanted to get to know his son.

“Calm down Oliver or you will break my hand and you know I need it.” Felicity said lightly.

He was gripping her so tightly she was slowly loosing the feeling of her fingers.

“I am sorry.” He said biting his lip.

“I know this is a cliche answer but everything will be fine.” He looked at her. “And if not I will still be here.”

He couldn’t help but kiss her. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him brightly.

Then the door to the little cafe opened and his ex came in with a boy holding her hand.

“This is it.” Oliver whispered.

“You’ve got it, I believe in you.” Felicity said squeezing his hand. She wanted to let go of it but Oliver had no intention to.

He looked at her and gave her the barest of smiles. He stood up and together they met the mother and son.

“Connor this is the friend I’ve been telling you about, Oliver.”

“Hey.” The man said smiling at the boy.

“Hi.” Came out a rather shy reply.

The silence came as Oliver looked at Sandra. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or do, this was a new situation for all of them.

Thankfully he had Felicity by his side.

“Hey I am Felicity, Oliver’s girlfriend.” She let go of her man’s hand and reached it out for Connor.

Hesitantly the boy shook it and even smiled at her.

“So I saw that ice cream shop not far away from here. Would you like some ice cream?” She asked him.

The boy’s eyes shone as he nodded his head quickly.

“I like mint chocolate the best.” He said.

Felicity couldn’t help but grin. “No way! That’s my fave too!” 

The boy smiled wider showing all his teeth.

And Oliver swore he never loved this woman more than right now.

“Let’s go then, it’s Oliver’s treat so you can get as much as you want.” Felicity winked at him.

“Do you like mint chocolate too?” Connor asked looking at Oliver.

“I didn’t use to but Felicity made it clear that there won’t be any other ice cream in the freezer so they warmed up to me.” He smiled at his son.

Connor giggled and it was such a nice sound.

Sandra looked at Oliver and smiled letting him know he was doing great.

“Let’s go buddy.” His mother ruffled his hair and was first to leave the cafe.

“See you are doing great.” Felicity told him when they were left alone.

“Only because of you.” He said cupping her face with one hand and kissing her “You are remarkable.”

Felicity grinned at him. “Thank you for remarking on it.”

Oliver laughed.

“Hey are you coming or not?” They were interrupted by Connor’s voice.

“Coming definitely coming.” Oliver said grabbing Felicity’s hand and heading out of the building.

They spent the whole afternoon together and all four of them had an amazing time.

After few months they told Connor the truth about Oliver and the boy didn’t seem surprised at all claiming he figured it all out long time ago.

Felicity was great with him. His son loved her sometimes he thought more than him but then he would look at him and call him dad and everything was right.

And when Connor’s half sister was born, Oliver swore he never felt happier.


End file.
